Last But Not Least
by mcgarden
Summary: "Kurt Hummel hated gym class. He really hated gym class. He never liked how the guys always showed off after class with their shirts off and he was the one who was made fun of for being gay."


Kurt Hummel hated gym class. He really hated gym class. He never liked how the guys always showed off after class with their shirts off and he was the one who was made fun of for being gay.

Kurt always waited until everyone else had cleared out before he did his post-gym ritual, and considering this was his last class every second day, he had nothing but time.

The time was generally spent texting Blaine while the younger boy was in his history class, sitting in the back, not truly interested to what happened to some French dude a million years ago. Who would be when your boyfriend was the witty and charming, Kurt Hummel?

"Hey little brother. Sam and I are going to Puck's tonight, do you mind telling mom and Burt not to wait up?"

Kurt looked up, slightly annoyed that he was torn away from his text conversation with Blaine. "Of course, Finn. You have fun." he waved him off as he returned to clicking on his cell.

Finn awkwardly waved to his distracted step-brother before filing out after the rest of the guys. The creak and thump of the locker room door alerted Kurt to his solitude. He strode over to his locker and spun the lock a few times before the click echoed and he swung the door open. He wasted no time in slipping the shirt off along with the short black gym shorts, and folding them neatly.

Today's outfit was not as complex as usual. In fact, they had gotten less and less complex for ease in certain…situations.

Reaching up to take the plastic cover off it's hook, Kurt stiffened as he felt small, calloused hand running up and down his torso and soft lips kissing at his shoulder blade.

"Hey beautiful, I hope you missed me in the 5 minutes we haven't had contact."

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine's instrument-experienced fingers found their way into his boxers which was the only article of clothing he had on his person at the moment, and he wanted it off.

"Would now be a good time to make you aware of all the fantasies I have of taking you while you're fresh out of gym, still a bit sweaty?"

"Gross." Kurt managed to sneak in before emitting a high-pitched whine at the sudden jerk Blaine's hand made. "Oh- but tell me more."

The sudden slide of cotton down his thighs told Kurt that Blaine planned on doing more than telling him.

"B-Blaine." Kurt braced himself against the cool lockers, wincing slightly when his erected cock made contact with the locker. He felt Blaine's strong hands on his thighs and Kurt answered the un-aired request by spreading his legs a little bit wider.

Blaine, after laying a towel on the floor, had taken a position in between Kurt's legs, kissing all over before expertly taking his boyfriend's length into his mouth.

A flurry of intelligible curses and whines made their way out of Kurt's mouth, left open in an 'o' as Blaine worked him with ease and expertise.

"Blaine- I need more." with a hum of approval, Blaine slid off with a wet pop and re-positioned himself right in front of Kurt's spread ass cheeks.

"How much more, love?" Blaine asked innocently, stroking his finger up and down the crease, teasing Kurt's puckering hole slightly.

Kurt grunted impatiently before lobbing the travel-sized bottle of lube at Blaine.

"In your gym locker, really?"

The slight blush on Kurt's porcelain skin revealed a whole new, naughtier side of Kurt.

"I've had fantasies too. Now fuck- holy shit!" Kurt's head banged onto the locker door as he felt the warm heat of Blaine's tongue down in the most private place on Kurt's body, and Kurt felt half ashamed that he actually backed up slightly, trying to get Blaine's tongue further into him.

Blaine let out a snicker of amusement, before continuing his ministrations.

"Shut up." Kurt half-glared behind him.

Blaine continued his pattern for a few more thrusts in and out, before finally getting up and kissing Kurt on the lips. Kurt pouted at Blaine, but he knew that the best part was still coming up.

The click of the lube bottle resounded and oh yes, the best part was definitely coming up.

It wasn't long before Kurt could feel Blaine's girth against his raw hole, and he shivered with anticipation. "Please Blaine." was all he could muster.

"I love you."

Kurt was surprised, but pleasantly. He turned to look at Blaine with a smile. "I love you too, but that may change if you don't get inside me in the next 5 seconds."

Blaine smiled goofily and kissed Kurt on the lips again, turning the taller boy back around. "Yes, master."

"Slave and master is one of my fanta-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence at the feeling of his lover filling him. "Oh, we'll talk about that later." he said, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. "Move. Now."

Blaine complied, not being able to utter words at the velvety heat surrounding his cock. His hands were in a bruising vice grip on Kurt's hips as he quickly found a rhythm suitable for both of them.

"Yes, yes, yes!" the both chanted randomly in between sloppy kisses and moans.

Blaine pressed flush against Kurt's back as his hips thrusted erratically in and out, in and out. His hands were in almost an embrace around Kurt as one of them slid to stroke Kurt.

"So close, Blaine. Don't stop."

Blaine however, had other plans. He halted his ministrations enough so he could pull Kurt on the towel laden bench. Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt to sit on his lap, facing him. Kurt complied quickly and eagerly, sitting on Blaine's lap with his boyfriend about 6 inches deep.

"Why hello there, Hazel-eyes."

"Hello, baby Blue."

The two joked and kissed sweetly as Blaine aided in Kurt's hips moving up and down in a steady rhythm. A few moments afterwards, Kurt's moans, coupled with the sudden warmth on Blaine's torso, signalled that Kurt had brought himself to completion and Blaine could do the same. With a muffled groan, Blaine came deep inside his lover.

Kurt slumped and Blaine caught his weight, smiling into Kurt's shoulders. "Tired?"

"Yes. Love you." the pale boy muttered, satiated.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, rubbing circles on his back.

"I need to get changed so we can go home and I can fuck you into the mattress." Kurt said, flat-out.

Blaine pulled back slightly, looking at Kurt incredulously. "Did I hear you right?"

Kurt nodded. "Finn told me to tell Dad and Carole that he and Sam won't be home till morning, but what he doesn't know is they're in Denver visiting Carole's brother."

Blaine's confused expression quickly turned into one of mischief as the idea of having a whole house to him and Kurt for the night dawned completely on him. "You get changed, I'll bring the Prius around."


End file.
